Bratpro Mark II
|birth= |death= |creator= |manufacturer=*NoHeads **Robotika Creation Hive |line= |model=Bratpro |class=War robot |degree= |cost=Over 100 times that of an F7 robot soldier |length= |width= |height=1.9 meters |mass=63 kilogramsD.I.T. Literary Universe: Head-to-Head |gender= |sensor=Red |plating=Bronze |armament=Two twin built-in gun cannons |equipment=*Built-in shield projector *Transform into ball shape for high speed rolling |era=*NoHead era |affiliation= *NoHeads **NoHead EmpireThe New Essential Guide to Robots *U.S. Government *NoHead Robot Army *Girl-Team holdouts''Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers'' *B-490's Robot Army''The Life and Legends: B-490'' }} The Bratpro (better known as the V.2 Bratpro) also called the destroyer, wheel bot, roller, or rollies in Police Grand Army slang, was a type of heavy war robot used by the NoHeads. Replacing the V.1 Bratpro, it gained a reputation for deadliness over the course of the Second NoHead War. Robot commanders such as Annabeth Black favored the Bratpro for its resilience and firepower, as well as the fear it could instill in even the most powerful mutant. They were also used for executions. They were deployed in many battles over the course of the Second NoHead War, such as the Battle of Yellowstone, usually in moderate numbers due to their cost, and were also used as guards in various NoHead installations. NoHeads also utilized Bratpros as security robots aboard their ships. After the Second NoHead War, remaining Bratpros fell into the hands of a variety of factions such as smugglers and criminals. Description The Bratpro was designed by the NoHead Grandmaster Mr. Ghastly NoHead, who was displeased by the limitations of the NoHeads’ basic robot soldiers, and chiefly manufactured in the First NoHead Base. The Rockets were redesigned by Brute Gunray and his men. They were also able to enjoy special rates on these normally very costly robots. So by cutting down the costs of these battle machines, the NoHeads were able to obtain Bratpros by the hundreds. Before the NoHeads’ defeat following the Battle of Yellowstone, these robots were usually slaved to a central control computer. This technique fell out of favor in the aftermath of said battle, however, and they would later function independently like the Rockets did. What also made them unique to war robots was that they could roll into position on the battle field and act as a whipcord launcher. Due to their construction and design, they were over 150 times the cost of a regular war robot or Rocket. They were more formidable than the NoHeads’ more numerous war robots and Rockets for several reasons. They were able to transform into a “wheel” configuration, allowing rapid movement and compact storage. When they encountered their targets, each of the bronze-armored Bratpros would unfold into a tripodal weapons platform, armed with a set of two twin whipcord launchers which could unleash a withering torrent of lashes, though some were equipped with a blade weapon on one of the arms, such as a buzzsaw or a vibroblade. Often, they were also equipped with force fields. These personal energy shields projected could endure much punishment, capable of deflecting or absorbing virtually any manner of energy or projectile fire up to the level of a light artillery bullet, as well as rebuffing physical attacks. However, it had a weakness for things that cut, such as swords, which must slice several times before giving in to the punctures it receives. The shields were powered by an aircraft-class fusion generator housed in a bulb at the junction of the Bratpro’s legs. However, there was a weakpoint at the very middle of the shield, a point where swords would be able to penetrate by stabbing. Many S.M.S.B. members and members of the Police Grand Army took advantage of this weak point, and it was the most commonly used method of dispatching them. Additionally, the effectiveness of these robots was bolstered by their lack of the usual requirement for eyes; instead, Bratpros utilized non-visual composite radiation sensors, less likely to be distracted by light-based effects. Bratpro dispensers were sometimes used to transport and deploy these robots even in the middle of intense combat zones, proving a serious nuisance to enemy troops. - Gold and Silver History V.2 was preceded by the lesser prototype beta version. Soon after the Battle of the Wasp, the Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead was searching up a new type of Bratpro in the Tribal Archives without as much flaw in it. Under the command of NoHead Grandmaster Hell Burnbottom, the NoHeads utilized large numbers of Bratpros during the Battle of Yellowstone, where they proved highly effective against Police Grand Army forces. They were used to great effect against two S.M.S.B. members — Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman — in the MBH, where several of them briefly forced the mutants to flee (though the latters were only stalling them). They were also used during the Battle of Grassy Plains, where they massacred members of the Police Grand Army and were responsible for destroying the buffalo shield generators. However, they were disabled when Telekinibabe took out the Necrethor Control Station. After the end of the NoHeads, the government obtained some Bratpros from the reparations and were used in the Whitehouse as security enforcement. Design flaws Despite being a formidable robot, the Bratpro had one major design flaw. Its shield was designed to enclose the Bratpro in a standing position, but if the droid was to be knocked on its side or against a wall, the shield would have no way of distinguishing the wall or floor from a bullet or sword. This meant that the shield generator had to continue supplying energy to the shield, resulting in an overload, as demonstrated during the rescue on the Wasp. The shorted-out shield generator would leave the Bratpro vulnerable. Also, in the rolling position, the Bratpro's shield could not be activated, leaving it vulnerable while rolling from place to place. Also their shields were substantially weaker behind the robot, making them relatively easy to take out from that position. They also apparently seemed to be vulnerable to use of mutantry, as Hardy used several punches to knock out approaching robots (and even slow down Pythoman) inside the City Volcano. Bratpros were known to have a hard time maneuvering on downward slopes and climbing up stairs. In their rolling configuration, they would have to go back quite a bit and then speed up, launching themselves up the stairs. They could also try to traverse stairs in walking configuration, although it was extremely hard for them to coordinate their three legs on stairs. In their standing position, they could not move very fast, forcing them to roll over long distances. They also showed little, if any, ability to stop strong explosions as demonstrated when at the Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base they were destroyed by missiles deployed by Force Baby with little to no shield resistance. Additionally, there were limits when a Bratpro could extend its whip towards a target. If the target got very close to it, the Bratpro would miss its shot because its arms were spread out. This also enabled an enemy to run around it while attacking. Bratpro Series and Variants Five known variants of V.2 Bratpros existed. The first was the grapple Bratpro, used around the time of the Battle of Yellowstone. It was equipped with electronic grapples and was designed for melee combat, and lacked guns. It also seemed to possess weaker shields than average. One variant was the Ultra Bratpro. These were larger than standard Bratpros and saw use during the Second NoHead War. Another bratpro was marksman bratpro, which was used by the NoHeads during the Second NoHead War. It included a rifle in its head, in addition to the rest of its weapons. The NoHeads deployed at least two Marksman bratpros during the Battle of the Eastern Field. In an alternate timeline, a third variant existed, known as the Bratpro Mark III . Behind the scenes Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Bratpros Category:Robotika Creation Hive products